In the manufacture of conventional wood structures such as furniture wherein the furniture includes a frame having at least one elongated member joined to a transverse elongated member, a common method of joinder requires forming a bore in one of the elongated members and inserting the end of the other member into the bore. The joint is secured by an adhesive. If the two intersecting members are of similar cross-sectional sizes, the end of the second member must be reduced in diameter such that it can be inserted into the bore in the first elongated member. Since the first member includes a bore at the point of juncture and the second member is reduced in diameter, each of the members is reduced in strength in the area of the joint.
In other bodies of prior art, the prior art structures teach the construction of elongated panels and boards from wood chips or wood particles mixed with a binder and compressed together. Such prior art, however, is generally limited to the construction of discrete linear members such as panels or boards. For reference to some of the prior art teachings illustrating the construction of boards or panels from wood chips, attention is directed to the Himmelheber et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,996, the Rondum U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,708, the Habgood U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,421; and the Sears et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,959.
Attention is also directed to the McKean U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,555, the Hunt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,310; and the Pringle U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,648.
Attention is also directed to the Pringle U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,541 and the McCoy U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,752.